bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Larry/Filmography
Filmography for Larry. Appearances VeggieTales *Mr. Cuke's Screen Test (debut) *VeggieTales Promo: Take 38 *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack & Benny *Dave and the Giant Pickle *The Toy That Saved Christmas *Very Silly Songs! *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *The End of Silliness? *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! *The Star of Christmas *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *The Ballad of Little Joe *An Easter Carol *A Snoodle's Tale *Sumo of the Opera *Duke and the Great Pie War *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Lord of the Beans *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Moe and the Big Exit *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Abe and the Amazing Promise *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't *Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart *It's a Meaningful Life *Twas The Night Before Easter *Princess and the Popstar *The Little Drummer Boy *Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *The Penniless Princess *The League of Incredible Vegetables *The Little House That Stood *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (MacLarry) *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (Merry Larry) *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (Captain Cuke) *Celery Night Fever (Lanny Wilson) *Beauty and the Beet (Larry Dill) *Noah's Ark (Japheth) Films *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie 3-2-1 Penguins! *3-2-1 Penguins! Promo *Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn *Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (Space Surfin' Superstar!; mentioned) LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows *Leggo My Ego! *The Yodelnapper! *The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly VeggieTales in the House * Puppies and Guppies/Sorry, We're Closed Today * Bob and the Awesome Frosting Mustache/Bob and Larry Gettin' Angry * Bob's Bad Breath/Trading Places * Jimmy and Jerry Are Rich/Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot! * Laura at Bat/Pie Fight! * Pa Grape's Son * Larry's Cardboard Thumb * The Gong Heard 'Round the House * When the Dust Bunnies Came to Town * The Bucket List/A Gift for Singing * Lie-Monade/Let's Build a Fort! * Bacon and Ice Cream/For the Honor of LarryBoy * The Birthday Thief * Junior Gets a Pet * Cool as a Cucumber * The Rich Young Comic Ruler * Popcorntastrophe!/Junior Jetpack * Monster Manners * You, Me and Tiny Pea * Jenna Chive Live! * Captain LarryBeard * The Great Ice Cream Chase * The Silly Ray * The Camp Out * Monster Truck Flower Delivery * Vote for Archibald! * Ready for Action * Sickabeezer * Plant-demonium! * DUO Day * Mayoral Bike Lessons/It * Callie Flower/World of Whiners * Two Birthdays * Spacetato * The Imposters/Place Trading * Locked Out/Coach Ichabeezer * Scaredy Cat Boot Camp * Ichabeezer Moves Out * The Missing Jetpack * Bacon vs. Tomato * Motato Gets a Job * Blueberry's Tickets * A Club Divided * Laura's Animal Babysitting Service * Rise of Night Pony * Takeasaurus * The Painting * Ichabeezer's Granddaughter * Gone Lobster * Bob Gets Glasses * Crossing Guard * Glued at the Hip * The Action Figure * The Lost Tooth * The Companion Ship * JimmyBoy * The Larry Express! * Larry Lives It Up * Petunia's Not Funny * The Big Secret/Madame's Soccer Skills * Chef Larry * Lost in the Woods * Shrink-abeezer * Invisible Arm Wrestling * Silly no more * Stunt Driving School/Off the Rails * Jimmy and Jerry's Big Mess * Beatbox Bill * Larry the Sleepwalker * The Case of the Missing Monocle * Larry Gets a Bulldozer * Bird on the Loose! * Leader of the Team * Tina's the Boss * The Puppy * Larry's Cousin Comes to Town * The Bob and Larry Show * Save the Cherry Cat * VeggieCards! * Grow-tato * The Good Samaricucumber * Destination: SPACE STATION! * The Big Race VeggieTales in the City * Burgers for Sale * Night Phony * Space Pirates! * Rooney on the Run * Junior Saves the West * The Treasure Hunt * Race Ya! * Larry the Substitute * Pizza Eclipse * The Robot * Delivery Boys * Dueling Mascots * Bob's Collection * The Cookie Caper * The Rocket Boot * The Many Versions of Larry * Aprilcot * X Marks the Spot * The Priceless Sock * Book Club * The Lost Dust Bunny * The Water Slide * Story Time (fantasy only) * Prodigal Junior * Where's the Mayor * Stranded * The Movie Star * New in Town * The Hottest Pepper in the West * Karate Pirate Space Posse * Plane vs. Train * Larry's Baby Birdies * Two of a Kind * Moving to the City * An Ichabeezer Christmas * A Christmas Play * Ichaburgertopia * The Truth Hurts The VeggieTales Show * The Best Christmas Gift Category:Filmography